disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Kitty Crabgress
Bio Princess Kittreena "Kittie" Vaneleeanna Wendy McFist is an OC of Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja and the 14th official member of The Junior Disney Princesses. Kittie is officially known as Disney's first Hipster Princess. She is voiced by Brittney Anne Pirtle who was Emily The Yellow Samurai Ranger from Power Rangers Samurai. Her singing voice is Katherine Von Till who is currently the singing and speaking voice of a fellow Disney Princess , Snow White. Background Kittie was born at a German hotel mens room, where The Sorcerer cursed her by marking her entire body wih mystical symbols. Shocked by her appearence, her mother Marci McFist had no choice but to send Kittie to her kingdom Ninchantiss. On her first year Kittie was left unamed due to the Sorcerer inccident. On her second year, Kittie's Aunt Staci was busy with her Duchess duties. So Kittie was raised and trained by random housecats who live in her castle for the rest of her second year. By the time Kittie turned 14, she was old enough to return to Norrisville and start her new life as a royal civilian where she becomes Princess of McFist Industries and Norrisville. Role in the show Kittie's first appearence (The Ninja Who Saved Me) Kittie becomes a new student at Norrisville High. After saving The Ninja as The Ninjette, Randy wanted to know more about her Ninja Persona. In the woods she left behind her butterfly barette, so Randy and Howard use the barette on every female student at Norrisville High (similar to the cinderella story) eventually they both find out that Kittie is The Ninjette Disney Princess Kittie only appeared in one Senior Disney Princess Merchandise but she is a Junior official member. Kittie appears in the Disney Princess Enchanted Sticker book. Similarities towards Elsa the Snow Queen Unllike Elsa, Kitty can control her ice powers since birth also she can create a snowman army but never used , it is possible that she uses her beautiful music voice to summon forest animals and Robo Apes. Currently, Kitty doesn't know that she can put all of Norrisville in everlasting winter, it is unknown if she can control it. Unused abilities Here is a list of Kitty's Ninja or Non-Ninja abilities that she never used. *Super Human Strength *Everlasting Winter *Snowman army *Snow Angel mode *Inner Demon (if angered) *Flight (True)Cursed Form Kittie's cursed form can only occur in Inner Demon Mode or if The Sorcerer escapes. Her hair would change from pale blonde to white, her stanked marks would appear and her eyes will uncontrolibly glow Red Orange. Her curse can only be lifted if The Sorcerer is dead. Although during Kittie's concept art and back story, she can't literally live without her ninja powers, she needs it to survive. BeFunky VintageColors 1.jpg fairy.png|Kittie with the other Heroines kitty 8.png|Ninja Super Mode Kitty6.png|Junior Disney Princess kitty3.png|Other Princess Dress Kidagakash-disney906.jpg|Her Mentor Kida jdp1.png|Kitty with her princess friends Kitty39.png|Disney Princess depiction Trivia *She is the very first disney heroine overall to be a hipster. *Kittie is also a Multi Princess, a German, Southern, Ninja, and Hipster princess. *Kittie is also the first unofficial Disney Princess to have a palace pet Spotti. *Following that she is also the first princess to be "sibling" related to her palace pet. *It has been revealed that Kittie's real name is Vaneleeanna. Given by her parents. *Following that, both Elsa and Kittie have ice and snow powers, both have the same hair color and freckles, and are both royal blood. It might be a legendary myth that Kittie might be a family descendent to Elsa or she might even be Elsa's granddaughter. *Kittie is currently the only disney heroine overall to be known with allergies which is Roses. *Kittie is actually Disney XD's first Princess. *Kittie is also currently the only disney heroine overall to have a known cousin, King Jack Crabgrass. *Kittie is the first Disney Princess to have red eyes, but her eyes are actually teal-ish blue. *Kittie is known to be the only Disney Princess to physically fight her villain in a battle. *Following that fact, Kittie marks as the first Disney Princess to possess super human strength. Category:Disney characters Category:Junior Disney Princess Category:Females Category:Disney XD Category:Lovers Category:Heroines Category:Disney Princess Category:Princesses Category:Singing Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Kids Category:Protagonists Category:Royalty Category:Female Character Images Category:Fanmade Characters